metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Missile
Ice Missiles are a type of Missile used by Samus Aran in the ''Metroid'' series. In Metroid Fusion During the events of Metroid Fusion, the Galactic Federation assumes that because Samus has been infused with Metroid DNA, she has inherited a weakness to cold, and so wouldn't be able to tolerate the use of the Ice Beam in the Fusion Suit. The Federation subsequently supplies Ice Missiles instead, so that the use of a freezing effect in combat is still available. They have the appearance of a cross between a Power Bomb and a Super Missile. In the game, these are later upgraded to Diffusion Missiles, which augment their freezing range with a charge capability, allowing them to freeze targets in an extremely large area. Manual "Use Ice Missiles to freeze enemies for a limited time. Samus can walk on frozen enemies." In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Ice Missiles also feature in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, chronologically making it the first time Samus has used them in the series. While they have the ability to slow down and freeze enemies, these missiles can also be used to create platforms in liquid Fuel Gel and to remove White Blast Shields. Notably, instead of immediately freezing enemies upon contact, the Ice Missiles in Corruption will explode and damage the enemy in a similar way to a normal Missile. During the explosion, ice shards are released, which then compact around the enemy and trap them in an icy 'shell', which slows them down or freezes them. Notably, if the enemy is killed in the initial explosion, the shards will not vanish. They are obtained after beating Rundas, and as with all the abilities gained from the Bounty Hunters have some connection to the powers of them. In this instance, the Ice Missiles come from the icy powers Rundas possesses. Enemies like Warp Hounds and Reptilicus are weak against them, as are Phazon Metroids, who (despite extensive mutation) retain their vulnerability to cold. Strangely, though, these enemies all have a way to avoid the Ice Missile: Warp Hounds and Reptilicus teleport and Phazon Metroids can warp out of local spacetime, which means Samus usually has to find the right opportunity to use the Ice Missile to make sure that it is not dodged. Inconsistencies Chronologically, the Ice Missiles are first acquired in Corruption. However, in Metroid Fusion, just before Samus goes to acquire the Ice Missiles, Adam Malkovich tells Samus to "experiment with those new Missiles." The problem with this is that the Ice Missiles are referred to as "new," as if Samus had never used Ice Missiles before. There are a number of explanations for this contradiction. *Retro Studios was inspired from Metroid Fusion to have Samus acquire Ice Missiles instead of the Ice Beam. This might have been done to avoid the problem of stacking the Ice and Plasma Beam in Corruption since the Orange Doors in Corruption requires high temperature weapons to open. *The Ice Missile Adam gives to Samus maybe a different Ice Missile than the one held by Rundas. *Adam Malkovich does not know that Samus acquired Ice Missiles in the past. Category:Missiles Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Sector 5 Category:Ice weaponry